footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Luiz Gustavo/import
| cityofbirth = Pindamonhangaba | countryofbirth = Brazil | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | clubnumber = 22 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2007–2008 2008–2011 2011– | clubs = Corinthians Alagoano 1899 Hoffenheim Bayern Munich | caps(goals) =13 goals | nationalyears = 2011 | nationalteam = Brazil | nationalcaps(goals) = 7 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Luiz Gustavo Dias (born 23 July 1987) is a Brazilian football defender and defensive midfielder. He currently plays for the German Bundesliga club VfL Wolfsburg and the Brazil national team. Gustavo began his career as a left back, but has played mostly as a defensive midfielder in Germany. He has also played as a centre back. Contents * 1 Club career * 2 International career * 3 Personal life * 4 Career statistics ** 4.1 Club ** 4.2 International goals * 5 Honours * 6 References * 7 External links Club career Luiz Gustavo started his professional career at Corinthians Alagoano. In August 2007, he was loaned to German club 1899 Hoffenheim.2 On 1 April 2008, Hoffenheim signed Gustavo on a permanent contract.3 In January 2011, he was signed by FC Bayern Munich4 The amount of the transfer fee varies from 15–20 million euro, depending on different sources.56 On 15 January 2011, Gustavo made his debut for the club from Bavaria, coming on as a second half substitute in the 1–1 away draw with VfL Wolfsburg. He scored his first goal for the club on 26 February 2011 in the 1–3 home loss against Borussia Dortmund. On 12 May 2012, Gustavo was selected to start in the centre of midfield in the 2012 DFB-Pokal Final. However he was substituted at half-time for Thomas Müller as Bayern were beaten 5–2 by Borussia Dortmund. On 25 May 2013, Gustavo appeared as a 91st-minute substitute for Franck Ribéry as Bayern defeated Borussia Dortmund 2–1 in the 2013 UEFA Champions League Final at Wembley Stadium. On 16 August 2013, it was reported that Gustavo had signed for VfL Wolfsburg from FC Bayern Munich for an unspecified amount. He signed a contract that would tie him to Wolfsburg till 2018.7 International career Gustavo made his debut for Brazil on 10 August 2011, coming on as a second-half substitute in a friendly match against Germany.89 He was a member of Luiz Felipe Scolari's squad for the 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup and played the full 90 minutes as Brazil defeated world champions Spain 3–0 in the final at the Estádio do Maracanã. He scored his first goal for Brazil in a friendly match against Australia on 7 September 2013. Personal life Gustavo is a devout Catholic, commenting that he "reads the Bible a lot and prays twice a day." He became engaged to his girlfriend Milene on 25 December 2010, while on holiday in Brazil.10 He cites his mother as a big source of inspiration for him because of her dream that he would one day succeed as a player, before her death when he was just sixteen years old.11 Career statistics Club : As of 17 April 2014 International goals : Scores and results list Brazil's goal tally first. Honours ; Bayern Munich * DFL-Supercup: 2012 * Bundesliga: 2012–13 * UEFA Champions League: 2012–13 * DFB-Pokal: 2012–13 ; Brazil * FIFA Confederations Cup: 2013 *Fussballdaten *Transfermarkt Category:1987 births Category:Midfielders Category:Brazilian footballers Category:Fußball-Bundesliga players Category:FC Bayern Munich players Category:Players Category:2013 FIFA Confederations Cup players